I'll Never Tell
by zulka
Summary: [TalaxJulia Oneshot] She wanted to see angels, so I gave them to her.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or its characters. If this story looks or sounds like anything you have written or read it is purely coincidental. This is the disclaimer for the entire story.

**I'll Never Tell  
**_A Beyblade Fanfiction  
__by: Angel del Silencio  
__TalaxJulia_

One-shot

_

* * *

The wind blew her hair wildly around her and he stopped a moment to gaze at her. She seemed so unreal to him like a being that somehow got stuck on earth. She didn't really seem to belong in this cold desolate world. She was too innocent for that…too sweet._

"_Tala?" she asked uncertainly as she tried to tie her hair in a ponytail. The day was windy and her hair was starting to grate her nerves. It seemed to be everywhere. She was wearing a grey sweater with light blue flared jeans. "Tala are you alright?" she asked again as she stared hard at him. He seemed to be lost and his gaze unnerved her. _

"_Its nothing." he said as he gave her one of his rare smiles. They continued walking around the town watching kids, adults and couples. The day was grey like his life and she was the only thing that brought a life full of color. She deserved so much better. _

_She laughed as she tugged at his hand and dragged him along the street. "Look." she told him as she stared at the front window of a shop. "Aren't they beautiful" she half whispered as she stared at the small figurines of angels. He nodded as he looked at her one final time. That was what she was missing, her wings. _

"_You know, when Raul and I were small we always dreamed of seeing an angel or at least wish to grow wings and fly away."_

_He furrowed his brows before letting a small mysterious smile grace his lips. "Maybe someday you will." he said softly that his words were carried by the wind. _

_She gave him a puzzled look as she thought she had heard him mutter something. _

"_Tala?" _

"Tala?" the man asked as he looked at the silent red-head that sat before him. Psychiatrist Nenov stared at the solemn Russian teen. "Tala, what were your feelings toward Julia?" he asked the question he always asked the ex-beyblader. But silence was his answer again.

His onyx eyes met with unfocused ice blue ones. It was always the same thing and even in the days when his mind was present he would sit and just stare at the white wall. "Your friends are worried about you." He looked at the boys file once more and at the blank notepad where he was supposed to jot down notes.

Tala Ivanov, born in Russia, World Class Beyblader, team leader and now stuck in a mental hospital for rehabilitation.

_Everything was red. She was covered in red. He was covered in the sticky substance. He looked at her brown hair matted in blood. He touched her pale cheek softly and closed her opened eyes. It was goodbye now. _

_It amazed him how beautiful she still looked even in death and in blood. There was a noise and a shout but he paid no attention to it. _

"_Tala? Julia?" came a familiar voice. It was Bryan. "I heard a scream are you guys…" but the sentence died in his throat as he saw his best friend kneeling besides the circus star. A dead bloodied Julia. "What…" but he stopped his question as he noticed the knife next to Tala. _

"_You killed her." _

Yerik continued to watch Tala and felt a chill go down his spine when the red head gave him a small smile. It was a small smile but what made him anxious was the innocence behind it.

"Tala, was Julia really important? Why did you do it?" But once again silence reigned in the room and the redhead stared straight at the white wall, completely bare and monotonous, so unlike her. She who was life, who was his life but there had been a problem with that. He was dead and she…she didn't belong in this earth.

_There were noises and people all around. The small apartment was buzzing with police men, taking pictures, taking statements, so many things that he couldn't keep track off. So he didn't, instead he just sat there covered in her blood. She was no longer there. They had taken her away. _

_He sat quietly blocking everyone around him and whispered, "She wanted to see angels, so I gave them to her." but no one heard and once again his words were lost. He turned his head and saw police men coming his way. Bryan and Spencer were being questioned and he felt himself being lifted up. The cold metal met his wrist and he was taken away. _

"Were you perhaps angry at Julia? Why kill her?" he asked again. It was three months already and there was still no answer from the redhead. "You hated her." he said again hoping to elicit a response from him. But there was nothing.

He sighed. Frustration was slowly catching up to him. The boy was found "insane" during the trial and so he was not sent to jail. "Tala, tell me about yourself. Tell me about Julia and Raul."

But he stared at the white wall and started to sway a bit. She was gone. It was best. His eyes snapped to the doctor but he gave him no response. What had happened between him and Julia was never going to leave his lips.

Yerik Nenov sighed as he stared at the silent redhead. "Our time is over." he said mostly to himself because he knew that Tala did not care. Getting up from the chair in the room he walked out.

Tala smiled ruefully as he continued to look at the wall. Never…never would the words that describe the event leave his mouth.

_She was in pain and he found it strange. She looked at him with fear and puzzlement. "W-why?" she managed to gasp out as he held her close. _

_He knew she was fading. He could feel it. Her body was becoming colder and her eyes were misty. "You had to go back." he whispered as he watched her die. _

"Did he say anything this time?" Spencer asked the doctor as soon as he came out.

"Nothing. He is still silent. I don't think he will talk." Yerik answered looking through the small glass window on the door.

"He didn't say why he killed her?" Bryan asked, remembering finding Julia dead and Tala kneeling beside her. He looked at the doctor who only shook his head. "So there had been no change."

"None whatsoever." Yerik said as he turned and walked away. Both Spencer and Bryan nod before looking through the glass door window letting them see Tala, sitting on the white bed staring across to the white wall.

---

_

* * *

the end_

**Author's Note:** Haha! Anyways this is again dedicated to Lamanth because it was inspired by her 'angels' slideshow on her Bebo page and the Leigh Nash song. So hope you like it lamb! It took me a while to write it but I got it done! haha. I also think it would be cool to see an insane Tala. Well read and review! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

thanks

angel.del.silencio


End file.
